Sutiny
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Cesta autem k případu se změní v peklo. Jak se z takové situace Mulder a Scullyová dostanou?


_Popis děje:_

Cesta autem k případu se změní v peklo.

Jak se z takové situace Mulder a Scullyová dostanou?

* * *

 _ **Sutiny**_

Řidič modrého vozu nešetřil pedály. Neustále přidával plyn a vozidlo se dvěma pasažéry se hnalo poměrně vysokou rychlostí po jedné z hlavních silnic vedoucích z města. Washington byl v této době přeplněný auty, lidé se hrnuly v davech z jedné strany ulice na druhou, všude byl takový ten typický páteční zmatek. Počasí už od časného rána slibovalo pěkný slunečný den, kdy se očekávaly i vysoké teploty naměřené na teploměrech. Ze všech restaurací bylo slyšet hučení klimatizací, obličeje cestujících v jakémkoliv dopravním prostředku na který by jste ukázali, se leskly potem. Ti, kdo měli letní horké dny rádi si počasí pochvalovali, ale lidé, kteří vysloveně trpěli už takové hezké názory neměli.

Mulder prstem štouchl do blinkru a odbočil. Sjel z hlavní dálnice na vedlejší, zařadil se do kolony dalších aut a neodpustil si pár nadávek na přecpané silnice. Dana jen zakroutila hlavou a pousmála se. Typický Mulder. Jakoby mu tohle nadávání a ročilování nějak pomohlo. Určitě je to v té zácpě neposunulo dopředu. Tohle vážně nesnášel. Popojížděl po půl metru, střídal brzdu, plyn, brzdu, plyn. Nerozčilovalo ho ani tak to, že budou mít velkou spotřebu benzínu - přeci jen to vše jde na náklady FBI - ale bál se, že na smluvenou schůzku dorazí pozdě a on přijde o informace z první ruky. Letmo se podíval na ženu, která seděla na sedadle spolujezdce a opět se vrátil ke sledování situace na vozovce.

"Už jsi si to celé přečetla?" narážel na složku, kterou Dana svírala v rukou a soustředěně si pročítala detaily zprávy o mrtvém muži, který zemřel velmi nezvyklým a záhadným způsobem.

"Pitevní zpráva se mi zdá trošku vágní," odpověděla Scullyová aniž by zvedla oči od textu.

"Pokud dostanu možnost provést ohledání mrtvoly, budu z toho o něco moudřejší," tentokrát se na Muldera podívala a ihned se její pohled stočil směrem, kterým se díval i řidič jejich vozu. Právě se nacházeli pár metrů od vjezdu do poměrně dlouhého tunelu, který vedl pod hornatým terénem. Kouzlo šestiproudových silnic jim už nepřišlo tak velkolepé. Všechny pruhy byly beznadějně ucpané. Dana si upravila sluneční brýle, které ji sklouzávaly po nose a podívala se na hodinky.

"Nediv se, vždyť je něco málo po čtvrté hodině. Proč jsme museli jet zrovna v takovou hodinu?" postěžovala si a očima zkontrolovala okolí jejich vozu. Vozidla se tlačila jedno na druhé, vzadu za nimi stálo i pár nákladních aut a když se ohlédla i po obou stranách, všimla si jednoho policejního auta.

"Byla by docela legrace, kdyby teď potřebovala projet sanitka," ušklíbl se Mulder nad vlastním vtípkem. Tyhle vtípky mu byly vlastní. Měl rád černý humor a takový styl humoru mu dával i možnost přidat k tomu i trochu cinismu.

"Tak tomu řidiči bych takovou situaci nezáviděla," přidala se Dana. Jako lékařka se dokázala do takové situace vžít. Z lékařů si legraci nedokázala udělat. Mulderovo vtípky tolerovala, protože věděla, že on jako lajk asi nikdy nemůže zcela pochopit, co lékař pociťuje, když mu není dovoleno nebo dopřáno pomoci někomu, kdo je v tísni a bez jakékoliv pomoci nepřežije.

"Vždyť víš, jak to myslím," dodal rychle Mulder, když si všiml, jak se Dana odmlčela a její výraz se proměnil v něco, čemu by se dalo říkat mračení.

"Pozor!" vykřikla Dana až se sama lekla hlasitosti svého vlastního hlasu. Mulder ihned sešlápl pedál brzy až k podlaze a auto se zastavilo právě ve chvíli, kdy se před ně začal tlačit další vůz. Za volantem seděl muž ve středních letech s vlasy až na ramena.

"Blbec!" ulevil si Mulder a snažil se hlubokými nádechy a výdechy uklidnit. Předklonil se až se hrudníkem namáčkl na volant a ukázal řidiči druhého vozu zaťatou pěst. Nemyslel to zle, jen si přál mu dát najevo, aby se krotil a choval se tak, aby neohrožoval další účastníky provozu. Muž s dlouhými vlasy se jen ušklíbl a hned jak měl jen malinkou možnost, vjel do mezery, která se vytvořila mezi vozem FBI agentů a vozidlem jedoucím před nimi.

"Asi potřebuje nutně na záchod, proto chvátá," přidal Mulder další vtípek do sbírky. "I v obličeji vypadal tak trochu beznadějně," Dana se opět jen pousmála. Jelikož konec jejich cesty nebyl v dohlednu, rozhodla se ještě jednou pročíst složku ležící na jejích nohou. Druhou variantou byl spánek, ale kdo mohl v takovém vedru klidně usnout v autě, kde je snad ještě větší teplo než venku?

Auta se pomalu začínala rozjíždět, vypadalo to, že se silnice vpředu uvolnila. Mulder zařadil druhý stupeň rychlosti a konečně se mohlo říci, že vůz vykonává něco jako je pohyb.

Značka na pravé straně silnice oznamovala, že do vjezdu do tunelu ještě zbývá 40 metrů. Mulder už se viděl na druhé straně průjezdu, jak sjíždí na jednu z méně frekventovaných silnic druhé třídy vedoucí směrem na klidný venkov. Už chtěl být od všech těch zvuků, rámusu a výfukových splodin co nejdál. "Kéž by tak existoval teleport," pomyslel si.

Během těch pár minut, kdy se pomalu ale díkybohu souvisle pohybovaly vpřed stačila Dana složku dvakrát zavřít a opět otevřít, několikrát si povzdychnout, utřít si kapičky potu, které ji stékaly po čele a seštelovat všechny čudlíky na palubní desce. Snažila se přinutit klimatizaci, aby vydala ještě vyšší výkon než doposud vydávala. Marně. Ať nastavovala jak nastavovala, teplota se ani nehla, až se divila, že se samotná mašina nevznítí. Konečně se jejich vůz dostal až k vjezdu do tunelu. Svit slunce vystřídaly žárovky lamp a zářivky, které osvětlovaly prostor uvnitř dlouhého průjezdu. Obklopeni auty a kamiony se stále pomalu posouvaly směrem k druhému konci, ale denní světlo na opačné straně jim bylo ještě několik minut vzdálené.

"Že já se k tomu nechala přemluvit," postěžovala si Dana a opřela se o palubní desku. Už necítila záda, brněla ji noha a měla žízeň. Mulder na tom byl podobně. Na čele se mu leskly kapičky potu a o tom, že by potřeboval vychlazené pití nebylo ani pochyb. Soustředil se na pohyb vozidel kolem, pokaždé, když měl jen malou možnost vjet do vedlejšího pruhu, aby se dostal dřív do čela kolony, udělal myšku a tak, aby neohrozil nikoho dalšího, vjel do sousedního pruhu.

"Vždyť jsi do toho případu chtěla jít sama. Já tě nenutil," popíchl ji Mulder a prstem ji šťouchl do ramene. Dana musela uznat, že měl pravdu. Tohle úmrtí se jen tak nevidí. Její zvědavost převládla a sama dobrovolně přistoupila na to, že mu bude dělat společnost. I když plány na víkend, které měla, také nezněly špatně.

"Ten se asi zbláznil!" vyjekl Mulder. Zastavil, aby nenarazil do auta před ním, které už taky stálo na místě. Dana zvedla hlavu a nevěřícně hleděla před sebe. To co viděla ji vehnalo do očí strach. Jeden z kamionů se tlačil přes všechna ta auta před ním dopředu, jakoby řidič přišel o rozum. Začalo se ozývat troubení, pneumatiky kvílely, jak se vytlačovaní řidiči snažili brzdit. Nic nepomáhalo, náklaďák si dál razil cestu. Mulder se otočil dozadu a zjistil jaká je situace za nimi. Všude stály auta, nikde nebyla ani malá skulina, kudy by se dalo z tunelu vyjet. Byli pravděpodobně někde v půli cesty. Otočil se zpět a zadíval se Scullyové do očí. Věděla. Věděla, co chtěl říct. Nahmatala rukou kliku od dveří. Srdce ji tlouklo příliš rychle a hlasitě na to, aby slyšela Mulderova poslední slova. Pokusila se otevřít dveře,ale vozidlo stojící na její straně bylo příliš blízko na to, aby jimi mohla prolézt ven. Všechny zvuky, které slyšela přicházely jakoby z dálky. Slyšela troubení, lidé křičeli, dokonce zaslechla i dětský pláč. Ani si nevšimla jestli se Mulderovi podařilo vystoupit. Ozvala se ohlušující rána, zvuk detonace. Zvuky, které ke Scullyové přicházely už před tím z dálky se teď ještě víc vzdálily. Věděla, že se z auta nedostane. Sedla si zpět do sedadla a když se na pár vteřin otočila k sedačce, kde před chvílí seděl Mulder, uklidnila se. Její přítel tam stále seděl. Pravděpodobně také nemohl vylézt. Chytil ji za ruku a druhou rukou ji objal kolem ramen. Oba dva se v objetí sklonili. Snažili se před výbuchem schovat pod palubní deskou. Alespoň trochu zabránit tomu, aby je tříštící se sklo, které vylítalo z okýnek, poranilo. Tlaková vlna už dorazila i k nim. Za neskutečnýho rámusu se veškeré sklo z oken nejen jejich auta vysypalo, plameny ohně, který se začal šířit prostorem, šlehaly až ke stropu a vlna teplého vzduchu ještě víc oteplila prostor tunelu. Zvuky exploze nebyly dlouho jedinými tóny, které účastníci této katastrofy mohli slyšet. Ozvalo se praskání. Strop průjezdu se začal třást a začaly se z něj odlamovat kusy betonu. Dlaždičky, které pokrývaly celý povrch, praskaly. Vypadalo to, že se tunel zřítí. Fox stále svíral Danu pevně v objetí a kryl ji vlastním tělem. Vlastně ji až křečovitě tisknul k sobě, jakoby se bál, že kdyby se jen o milimetr pohnula, ztratil by ji. Slyšela, jak je vyděšený. Jeho dech byl neskutečně rychlý a mělký, srdce už ani nedělalo pauzy mezi jednotlivými stlačeními komor. Mezi udery Mulderova srdce, které se Dana snažila počítat jen proto, aby se uklidnila, jen pro to, aby nemyslela na to, co se děje kolem nich, se stačila propadnout jedna strana tunelu. Zcela to zablokovalo vjezd a jakýkoliv přístup do tunelu. Tohle byla snad ta nejhorší noční můra. Mulderovo sevření ještě posílilo pod tou tíhou prachu, kouře, které se vyvalily z místa, kde se tunel prolomil. Teď už byla i Dana k smrti vyděšená. Stiskla pevně jeho ruku a ještě víc se k němu přitiskla. Už by se dalo říct, že se snad víc k sobě už přitisknout nemohli, ale to vyděšení a strach udělaly své.

"Co se to sakra děje?" vyděšený a rozechvělý hlas Dany zaplnil prostor auta, ve kterém se tak moc snažili zachránit. Už se začala bortit i druhá strana tunelu a netrvalo dlouho a do vzduchu, který teď vyplňoval prostory průjezdu se přidala další dávka prachu a kouře. Křik lidí neutichal, dokonce se ozývaly rány naznačující dílčí malé exploze. Mulder ani Scullyová nemuseli sledovat co se vlastně děje na to, aby poznali charakter těchto zvuků. Motory aut, ať už z přehřátí nebo díky výbušné řetězové reakci, explodovaly.

"Kdy už to skončí?" sice ji dělalo velký problém promluvit, ale musela své emoce ze sebe nějak dostat. Zato Mulder byl jako smyslu zbavený. Neuvědomoval si jak velkou sílu má v pažích, neuvědomoval si, jak moc Scullyovou svírá a tím ji ubližuje. Zvuky explozí, pláč lidí a křik přicházely opět jakoby z dálky. Bylo to tím, že už to vše skončilo a oni přežili a nebo to bylo jen tím, jak ji docházel kyslík? Na jednu stranu se cítila bezpečně. V Mulderovo objetí ji vždy všechny problémy připadaly malicherné. Cítila se jakoby ji nemohlo nic ublížit. Na druhou stranu se bála o svůj život a o život Foxe.

Tak moc chtěla přežít. Tak moc si přála, aby oba přežili.

Vzduch byl plný prachu a kouř, který se dostával do plic přeživších pokaždé když se nadechli, způsoboval záchvaty dusivého kašle. Ten, kdo by trpěl klaustrofobií by zřejmě teď dostal první záchvat, kdyby dokázal prohlédnout skrz hustý kouř od jedné zavalené strany na druhou. Nezbývalo jim moc prostoru.

Konečně ten rámus ustal. Křik lidí vystřídalo naříkání a pláč, exploze motorů aut byly nahrazeny praskáním dřeva a plastů, které ještě před pár minutami tvořily design těch nejluxusnějších aut.

Dana se uklidnila. To, že slyšela svůj vlastní dech, brala jako dar. To, že cítila, jak Mulderovo srdce bije těsně u její hlavy, kterou měla stále opřenou o jeho hrudník, ji přineslo naději. Naději v to, že mají šanci se z toho dostat.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ji Fox a sevření paží, kterými ji objímal, povolilo. Dana se ale nepohnula ani o centimetr. Stále schoulená pod palubní deskou jejich vozu - tedy jestli se tomu ještě dalo říkat vozidlo - svírala v ruce přívěšek ve tvaru křížku. Po tom, co všechno s Mulderem zažila, čeho byla svědkem, neměla sílu se modlit. Ale dnešní den byl jiný. Cítila, jakoby neměla jinou možnost než se obrátit na něco, co člověk sice nevidí, ale když přijde chvíle jako byla například tato, dokáže z toho alespoň čerpat sílu.

"Dano?" oslovil ji Mulder znovu, když mu i přes to, že s ní jemně zatřásl, neodpověděla.

Chytil ji za ramena a odtáhl se od ní. Až teď si všiml, že v pravé ruce svírá křížek, který ji už ode dne, kdy ji poznal, visel na krku. Svírala ho tak pevně, až se jeho hrany zařezávaly do kůže její dlaně a malé pramínky krve stékaly na podlahu. Nechtěl, aby si dále ubližovala. Sevřel její zaťatou pěst do své a prsty se ji snažil rozevřít. Dana byla silná žena i když se to na první pohled nezdálo. Byla drobná, malinká. Někdy mu až přišlo těžké uvěřit, že v sobě takovou sílu našla. Konečně se mu podařilo ji křížek z dlaně vyndat. Uchopil její tvář do rukou a natočil si ji k sobě tak, aby ji viděl do tváře.

"Potřebuji, aby jsi byla tak silná jak jen dokážeš," zašeptal a palcema přejel po jejích tvářích. Přišlo mu, že klidný tón jeho hlasu měl na Danu dobrý vliv, proto pokračoval.

"Potřebuji tě. Tvou pomoc," dodal a i když mu tíha situace, ve které se nacházely, nedávala mnoho důvodů k úsměvu, pousmál se.

Pro ni.

"Budu v pohodě," zamumlala Scullyová a jakoby se probrala z divokého snu sebou škubla, vytrhla se Mulderovi ze sevření a vyděšeně se začala dívat kolem sebe. I Fox začal zjišťovat jak vlastně je jejich situace vážná. Do auta jim přes rozbitá okénka proudil horký vzduch z plamenů, které stále šlehaly z motorů vozidel, které explodovaly pár vteřin poté, co vybuchl nákladní vůz. Až teď si oba uvědomili, že se doslova topí ve střepech. Oba dva ze sebe oprášili skelný prach a větší kousky skla, které jim zůstaly viset na oblečení. Až na drobné řezné ranky na krku a na rukou nevykazoval ani jeden z nich žádná větší zranění.

Díky bohu.

Mulder otevřel dveře a vystoupil. Přešel na stranu spolujezdce a se skřípavým zvukem otevřel i dveře pro Scullyovou. Podal ji ruku a pomohl ji vystoupit. Oba dva se zhluboka nadechli. Věděli, co je čeká.

"Halo? Potřebuje někdo pomoc? Jsem lékařka!" vykřikla Dana a rozhlížela se kolem sebe a pečlivě poslouchala, odkud se ozve první žádost. Zpoza jednoho z vozů, které stálo po pravé straně tunelu se ozval mužský hlas. Dana přešla k nákladnímu prostoru auta, ani nemusela otevírat dveře. Vysklené okno ji dalo dostatek prostoru k tomu, aby mohla vyndat lékárničku. Mulder byl hned u ní a bral do rukou deky, které s sebou vozil. Nevěděl kdy se mu můžou hodit. Ať už na piknik a nebo právě v takových situacích. Oba dva přeběhli přes hromady sutin k místu, odkud se hlas ozval. Obešli větší terénní vůz a našli na zemi ležícího chlapce. Měl ošklivé popáleniny na rukou a nohou, na obličeji mu z řezných ranek po letícím skle vytékaly kapičky krve.

"Panebože!" sykla Dana a ihned padla na kolena, vyndala z lékárničky dezinfekci a sterilní krytí. Mulder zatím podložil chlapci hlavu jednou z dek, které přinesl. Snažil se být nápomocný jak jen mohl.

"Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala se Dana chlapce a nepřestávala mu ošetřovat rány.

"David," odpověděl klučina a sykl bolestí, když se - pro něj neznámá žena - snažila setřít z rány prach a špínu.

"Já jsem Dana. A tohle je Fox," představila mu svého partnera a kývla jeho směrem. Napadalo ji tolik otázek, které by mu ráda položila, ale nechtěla ho teď trápit a zatěžovat. Určitě trpěl velkými bolestmi. Pokývnutím na Muldera mu dala jasně najevo, ať zkontroluje vůz. Nemuseli mluvit, nepotřebovali slova k tomu, aby se domluvili. Fox se zvedl a bez jediného slova zmizel za vozem. Ani ne po minutě se vrátil. Scullyová už jen podle výrazu v jeho tváři a krve na jeho rukou pochopila. Našel ji. Našel Davidovu matku.

Mrtvou.

"Proč tu není máma?" zeptal se David a očima těkal ze strany na stranu jak ji hledal. Byl s matkou právě na cestě k babičce, kde měl oslavit své osmé narozeniny. Těšil se na dort, který mu babička slíbila. Nemohl se dočkat, až uvidí psa Joye, který obýval velkou zahradu jeho prarodičů. Měla to být velká oslava, dokonce pozval i své kamarády ze sousedství.

"Davide, lež klidně!" nakázala mu starostlivě Dana a chytila ho za ramena, zatlačila ho zpět na zem, když se začal zvedat. Věděla, že nikdy nepřestane svoji matku hledat. Byla si jistá, že mu bude muset říci, jak se věci mají a co se stalo jeho mamince.

"Jsi zraněný a musíš být v klidu," dodala a dokončila obvazování popálenin na rukou. Ještě ji zbývalo ošetřit kůži na nohou. Poohlédla se po Mulderovi, ale nikde v okolí ho neviděla.

"Foxi?" vykřikla a v jejím hlase se objevil tón nejistoty.

"Jsem tady, mám tu dalšího raněného," odpověděl Mulder na její volání. Nedaleko od místa, kde našli Davida, ležela starší žena, která měla ošklivé poranění na břiše. Jeden z větších střepů ji vletěl přímo do břicha. Po tom, co se Scullyovou absolvoval pár pitev a pomáhal ji při ošetřování raněných, věděl, že první co musí udělat je zastavit krvácení. Sundal si košili, stočil ji do klubíčka a přitiskl ji na ránu, ze které stále vytékala jasná krev.

"Je to žena, kolem čtyřicítky. Má poranění břicha," seznámil Danu se situací, ve které se nacházel. "Snažím se zastavit krvácení, ale myslím, že to bez operace nepřežije," dodal a až pak si uvědomil, že by takhle mluvit neměl, když ho malý David slyšel.

"Maminka je mrtvá, že ano?" zašeptal blonďatý klučina a začaly se mu třást koutky úst. Oči se mu zalily slzami. "Je mi to moc líto," řekla Dana a sklopila hlavu. Nebyla schopna se mu podívat do očí. Věděla, jak moc taková ztráta bolí. Věděla, co to s člověkem udělá. Netušila proč, ale měla k tomu dítěti blízko. Něčím si ji získal. Možná to bylo tím, že v něm viděla někoho, koho milovala, ale bylo ji upřeno s ním být. Připomínal ji Williama, jejího a Mulderova syna. Začala se ve svých myšlenkách a vzpomínkách ztrácet a ani si neuvědomila, že se dívá do prázdna. Její ruce se zastavily. Až těžký nádech chlapce ji probral ze sna.

"Špatně se mi dýchá," slabým hlasem řekl David.

"Jsi v šoku, ale neboj se. Všechno bude v pořádku. My se odtud dostaneme," snažila se ho Dana utěšit a dát mu alespoň malou naději. Ona sama tomu věřila. Chtěla, aby i on uvěřil.

Davidův stav byl vážný, ale byl to silný hoch. Scullyová si byla jista, že má bojovného ducha a že se jen tak lehce nevzdá.

Usnul. Zkontrolovala jak dýchá a přikryla ho druhou dekou, kterou tam nechal Mulder. Sbalila si lékárničku a přeběhla k dalšímu raněnému. Dělala co mohla, stlačovala ránu na břiše jak to jen šlo, aby zastavila krvácení. Když u zraněné došlo k zástavě srdce, provedla nepřímou masáž a podařilo se ji ji nahodit. Podruhé už takové štěstí neměla.

"Dost, to stačí," snažil se ji Mulder zastavit. Nechtěla to vzdát, dál prováděla masáž srdce a dýchání z úst do úst, ale stále bez výsledku. Mulder ji chytil za paže. Přeci jen byl o něco silnější a tak neměla Dana šanci v tom, co dělala, pokračovat.

"Nevzdám to!" vzlykla Scullyová a ještě jednou se pokusila o stlačení hrudníku. I ona ale pochopila, že má Mulder pravdu. Bylo příliš pozdě. Ta neznámá žena ji zemřela pod rukama. Tohle byla jedna z těch věcí, které dokázaly změnit osobnost a nadšení doktorů, kteří bojovali za záchranu lidských životů. Dana už se s podobnými případy setkala takže to pro ni nebyla úplná novinka, ale stejně to pokaždé zabolí a zanechá v ní stopu.

Se slzami v očích se ohlédla a jakoby hledala další zraněné duše, kterým by mohla pomoci a odčinit si tak to, co se stalo před několika vteřinami. Potřebovala důkaz života, nějaký zdroj naděje. Mulder mrtvou ženu překryl až po čelo dekou a zvedl se, natáhl ruku a když se ho Scullyová chytila, pomohl ji se postavit. Oba dva cítili na svých ramenou odpovědnost. I když za to, co se stalo nemohli, odpovědnost za lidské životy je popoháněla kupředu. Byli jediní kdo mohli průběh situace zvrátit. Ne jako FBI agenti, ale jako přeživší, jako lidé, kteří mají dost síly a odhodlání pomoci ostatním.

Po tom, co Dana zkontrolovala Davida a jeho zdravotní stav, pustila se do ošetřování dalších raněných. Tunelem se nesly zvuky stále pracujících stěn, které dávaly najevo, že už dlouho nevydrží. Musejí se od tud co nejdříve dostat. Obvázala další ránu a už hledala Muldera, který se vydal hledat další raněné. Bylo to skoro až nekonečné. Utřela si z čela kapičky potu, promnula si oči, aby z nich dostala prach a lehké částečky zeminy. Byla vyčerpaná, vyděšená. Její dech byl zrychlený a povrchní. Oheň odsával z prostoru, který jim v tunelu zbýval, kyslík. Doufala, že na povrchu už začaly záchranné práce a že se k nim brzy dostanou záchranáři. Přála si se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu. Tohle jí ubíjelo. Ze všeho toho stresu a vypětí ji začala bolet hlava.

"Dano!" volal Mulder za běhu. Nemohla uvěřit, že její partner měl ještě tolik síly, aby dokázal běhat. Když k ní doběhl, s nadějí v očích se usmál. Klekl si vedle ní a položil ji ruku na rameno.

"Myslím, že se budeme moci dostat ven. Na jednom z konců zasypaného tunelu je skulina. Když se mi podaří ji zvětšit natolik, abychom se protáhli..." Dana ho nenechala domluvit. Položila mu prst na rty a podívala se směrem, kde ležel David.

"Já ho tu nemohu nechat. Nemohu opustit ty, kteří přežili," odhodlaně mu sdělila svoje rozhodnutí a Mulder věděl, že bude těžké ji přesvědčit.

"A já tu nenechám tebe," zašeptal a pohladil ji po tváři.

"Někdo z nás se ale ven dostat musí, aby přivedl pomoc. Já jsem lékařka, potřebují mě tady," odpověděla Dana a rozhlédla se kolem sebe jakoby chtěla svůj krátký pohled věnovat všem, které právě ošetřila. Poslední pohled patřil Davidovi, který se probudil. Scullyová se zvedla a přešla k němu.

"Vše bude v pořádku, dostaneme tě od tud," uklidnila neklidného chlapce. Mulder přešel k ní a sehnul se, aby své rty spojil s jejími na znamení, že se pro ni vrátí. Dana mu věřila. Neměla jediný důvod pochybovat. Fox se otočil a s myšlenkou na to, že ať se děje co se děje, vrací se sem pro svoji partnerku ihned, jak se prohrabe na povrch a sežene zdravotníky. Vydal se tunelem k místu, kde před chvilkou objevil skulinu. Vylezl po kamenech a začal rukama odhazovat kusy kamení, odhraboval hlínu. Skulina se zvětšovala a Mulder se modlil, aby se strop ještě víc nezbortil a nezasypal ho. Veškerá snaha by přišla vniveč. Věřil tomu, že se ven dostane. Věřil, že vše dobře dopadne. Pohledem na otvor usoudil, že je skulina dostatčeně velká, aby se protáhl do vedlejšího prostoru. Už slyšel hlasy lidí, dokonce zaslechl i motory bagru, který přijížděl na pomoc s odklízením. Prolezl otvorem a po břiše sklouzl dolů.

"Našel jsem místo, kde jsou sutiny lehce prorazitelné. Uvnitř je mnoho raněných a mrtvých lidí," hlásil situaci Mulder a snažil se se postavit. Byl unavený a špinavý. Očistil si obličej od prachu a prstama si vjel do vlasů, aby z nich dostal prach. Nemohl už dál snést to svědění.

"Díky za info, pane. Teď odstupte. Máme tu techniku a prorazíme si cestu," zavelel jeden z dělníků a už dával znamení řidiči velkého bagru. Mulder se před něj postavil a zdvihl ruce před sebe, dlaněmi směrem k řidiči. Dal tak najevo svůj nesouhlas. Jasně naznačil, aby s tím, co chtějí udělat, počkali.

"Je to velmi nestabilní. Celý strop je vratký a každý velký náraz může způsobit, že to celé spadne," bránil se Mulder. Otočil se směrem k otvoru, ze kterého před chvílí vylezl a myslel na ženu, kterou tam nechal. Myslel na Danu, která zůstala na místě nehody, aby se postarala o všechny raněné. Byla tak zavázaná svému povolání lékařky, že nedbala na možné nebezpečí pro sebe samou, ale stavěla bezpečí svých pacientů na první místo.

"Uvnitř je moje partnerka. Jsem agent FBI Fox Mulder," představil se Fox a doufal, že slovo "FBI" bude mít pro dělníky nějakou váhu. Mýlil se. Jeden ze statných a poměrně zavalitých dělníků do odstrčil stranou a bagrista se rozjel k zavalenému konci tunelu. Ve chvíli, kdy se vidlice setkala s vratkou stěnou, začaly se z tunelu ozývat podivné zvuky.

Nebyly ani tak podivné, jako děsivé.

"Sakra, přestaňte. Já jsem vás varoval!" chtěl se Mulder vytrhnout ze sevření jednoho z dělníků, ale i kdyby se mu to podařilo, nic by už nezmohl. Strop se zbortil a ze skuliny, která byla jediným možným východem z tunelu se vyvalil hustý dým a začala se jím sypat hlína.

"Neee!" křičel Mulder a do očí mu vyhrkly slzy. Bagrista zacouval, aby se vyhl zasypání. Strop podél celého tunelu se třásl a hrozilo celkové zborcení. Mulder chtěl křičet. Přál si, aby ho alespoň jednou lidé kolem poslechli hned napoprvé. Proč se každý považoval za toho nejchytřejšího? Proč nemohli postupovat pomaleji a opatrněji?

Nechtěl si ani připouštět, jaké následky tohle vše mohlo mít. Jak je na tom asi Dana? A co David? Ať už hrozí, že se tunel zbortí, musí se tam vrátit a vytáhnout ji ven, živou a zdravou. Prozatím nemohl dělat nic jiného než jen doufat. V momentě, kdy ani jeden ze záchranářů či dělníku mu nevěnovali pozornost, rozběhl se k zavalené stěně tunelu a začal hrabat v místě, kde byl před tím závalem otvor, kterým se dostal ven. Byla to jediná cesta, jak se dostat dovnitř. Rozčilení na neschopné dělníky ho hnalo kupředu, myšlenka na Danu mu dávala sílu. Přes všechno, čím si uvnitř prošel, našel v sobě ještě dostatek sil na to, aby zachránil ženu, bez které si nedokázal svůj život ani představit. Ani si to nechtěl připouštět, že by prožil zbytek života bez ní. Podařilo se mu otvor alespoň z části obnovit. I když se tunel stále otřásal, Mulder se to snažil nevnímat. Ujišťoval se, že má ještě stále dost času na to, Danu a Davida zachránit. Snad se mu podaří dostat ven i pár dalších zraněných. Uslyšel za sebou rychlé kroky a ohlédl se. Další dva dělníci se k němu přidali a začali mu pomáhat odhazovat hlínu. Byl překvapený jejich reakcí. Příjemně překvapený. Byl rád, že v boji na této straně barikády nebyl sám.

Doufal, že Dana bojuje za své přežití na druhé straně zatímco on a jeho pomocníci se snaží vyhrát tento boj na druhé straně.

"Dano?" silným hlasem zavolal do vnitřních prostor tunelu a doufal, že uslyší odpověď.

"Kdokoliv? Je tam někdo?" nevzdával to ani po tom, co se mu napoprvé nikdo neozval.

"Muldere!" vykřikla Scullyová a přibližovala se k místu, odkud na její obličej dopadaly paprsky denního světla.  
"Jsme tu. Já i David. Ostatní jsou v pořádku a čekají na záchranáře. Tunel je velmi nestabilní a myslím, že už dlouho nevydrží. Dostaňte nás odtud!" prosila Dana. ve své náruči držela Davida a čekala, až se někdo skrz skulinu dostane, aby ho mohla prostčit ven. Tak moc se ji ulevilo, když první obličej, který viděla v otvoru, byl Mulderův. Vylezla po kamenech a podala Foxi Davida. Ten ho s lehkostí nadzvedl a protáhl ven. Pak se vrátil pro Danu.

"Tentokrát tě uvnitř nenechám. A nehádej se se mnou," umlčel ji ihned, jak na jejích rtech uviděl náznak odpovědi, která by se mu asi nelíbila. Natáhl k ní ruce a pomohl ji prolézt ven. Když byla konečně venku a stála na vlastních nohou, objal ji a tak silně ji tiskl k sobě, že nemohla popadnout dech. A jak se těšila, až se konečně nadechne čerstvého vzduchu. Fox ji nepouštěl a oba dva synchronně přešli kousek stranou, když se skulinou začali protahovat zdravotníci. Netrvalo dlouho a už se skulinou začali protahovat další ranění. Dana i Fox věděli, že teď už bude vše snad v pořádku. Konečně Mulderovo sevření povolilo a Dana se mohla rozhlédnout kolem sebe. Nakonec se podívala na sebe.

"Vypadám hrozně!" konstatovala a snažila si oprášit ze šatů alespoň trochu prach a špínu.

"Byl to ale pekelně šílený den," procedil mezi zuby Mulder a pousmál se. Takovou úlevu už dlouho nepocítil.

"To byl. Nebudeš se zlobit, když pojedu s Davidem?" zeptala se ho. Zadívala se mu do očí a on ihned pochopil.

"Vždyť i ty potřebuješ ošetřit," nepřímo ji povolil její cestu do nemocnice. Byl rád, že se ji alespoň dostane pořádné lékařské péče. Dana by nejraději oželila péči o ni samotnou, jen aby se David uzdravil. Až moc dobře ji znal na to, aby věděl, co se ji právě teď honí hlavou. Políbil ji na čelo a nechal ji nastoupit do jedné ze sanitek.

"Přijedu za tebou," ještě za ní zavolal, než zavřela dveře a sanitka se dala do pohybu.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
